


Château de la Bête

by AlaianaPotter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beast!Keith, Beauty and the Beast!AU, Bell!Lance, Enchantress!Allura, Evil Enchantress!Haggar, Inventor!Coran, Knight!Shiro, M/M, Multi, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaianaPotter/pseuds/AlaianaPotter
Summary: Ville des Lions is a sleepy hamlet settled atop a hill in the rolling green countryside of France. Located far from the bustling metropolis of Paris, or any other city, it is the last place Lance thought he would find adventure. Yet here he stood on the threshold of a foreboding castle not even three miles from his sleepy home. He wanted adventure, and yet he dreaded what lay before him, but he was nothing if not prepared to face whatever being dwelt within if it meant he could save one of the only people in the town that did not find him odd for his dress or relatives.orThe Beauty and the Beast AU nobody asked for





	Château de la Bête

Long ago in a castle by a small village, there lived a young Prince. He had everything he could possibly need or want provided for him. Servants that catered to his every whim and a loyal knight that guarded him against all the dangers that he could. The Prince was a selfish boy, impulsive and temperamental, prone to fits of passion or rage, but, he was young yet, only in his eleventh year, and his caretakers hoped that he would learn subtlety with age. He would never get the chance to learn at his own pace.

On a cold winter’s night when the blistering winds tore at the castle and tried to creep through the cracks in the stone there came a knock at the front door. Not suspecting any danger, the Prince answered the door only to be faced with an old beggar woman. She was twisted with age, her appearance haggard, and in her hand, a single rose. She offered the rose to the prince as payment for shelter for the night. He was shocked by her appearance, unable to keep a sneer from twisting his face as he looked at her. He refused her room in the castle and made to shut the door upon her. Her hand shot out and gripped the door with an iron hold, warning the young Prince that he should not reject her. He scoffed and yanked the door to slam it once more. When the woman again stopped the door in its tracks the appearance of a haggard old crone melted away to reveal a beautiful woman. Immediately the prince knew he had gone too far, but pride kept him from begging as she sneered down at him.

The woman placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who resided within its walls. The Prince she cursed to appear to all as a beast, terrible and twisted in outward appearance. She was not wholly heartless in her curse though, as magic must always be given a way to fix itself. So, she tied the curse to the rose she had offered and told the prince he had until his twenty-first year to learn to love someone besides himself and to earn their love in return, then the spell would break and the castle would be returned to its former glory.

Days turned to years and the enchanted castle seemed to be lost to time. A story told to children to keep them in line. A forgotten relic, it inhabitants antiquated and utterly alone. The Prince lost hope that he could earn the love of anyone, for who could ever love a hideous beast.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware this is short, but there should be more soon.   
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://alaianapotter.tumblr.com/)/[twitter](https://twitter.com/AlaianaPotter) if you wanna talk fandom


End file.
